The present invention relates to a telescoping elongate device which resembles a pole having varying degrees of elongation.
A need for the instant invention derives from a number of social and commercial situations in which one party wishes to provide to a second party information written upon a card or like piece of paper for the second party to selectably read and/or remove. Such situations exist on beaches, within and between automobiles, at flea markets, and other situations in which a first party wishes to provide to a second party the option of conveniently reading or obtaining information written upon a card or the like during situations both when the first party or second party is not present or when the parties are separated by a distance of several feet.
To the knowledge of the inventor, there does not exist any prior art relevant to the inventive structure and method set forth herein.